Given a Second Chance
by Carmelle
Summary: Death doesn't come easy to the eldest Everdeen. True, she had brought it upon herself, but it was justified sacrifice. A decision she would make all over again. She thought it was the end. Of everything. But it wasn't, of course. Not really.
1. Death

**Hey GUUUUYYYSS! New story. Based off of my newest obsession, SUPERNATURAL! NO SPOILERS PLEASE! Based off of season 3, it's just going to be a bit different.**

**(I've updated parts of this chapter as of December 2nd, 2014.)**

**Feel free to criticize and follow, review, or favorite.**

**-RC**

* * *

><p>It was often she found herself in these sort of situations. Life or death, to clarify. She also often accepted death, it was a part of the job. Another qualification of 'the job' was to exile all of her feelings to that deep black pit in her mind where they stayed until they all piled up and bust out of her. But, this time was it. The end.<p>

She looked out of her one good eye at the man in front of her. She scowled at him, but the look didn't hold as his dogs plunged their teeth deep in her leg. Her scream vibrated around her as the animal ripped her flesh.

She understood then. It had planned this from the moment she'd made the deal. This was going to be a slow... drawn out process. Torture. Not just death as she'd hoped. He laughed at her cries and stood there, looking down upon her, like she was the dirty one. _Ugh, demons. _Even the thought was revolting.

So close to hell, she could see his true face. The sharp horrid thing smiled, in the way only it could do as it continued torturing her. Her hands tugged at the ropes around her wrists and tears poured out her eyes. Any happy thoughts vanished completely and she could only think of the situation at hand.

One thought did remain though. Prim.

Primmy.

The reason she was here. Sacrifice. '_Yes, you know why you're here, Everdeen. It's good to be here. You're broken without her. You can't live without her. It's not like you have anything else to live for...' _She tried to fix this, find a way out. Prim was the one who convinced her she had a chance of outsmarting them but now look at her. On the brink of death, alone and scared.

Still, her resolve held as the man smacked her, "Tell me where she is!" he demanded.

She laughed at the thought. Dying here it this empty warehouse, for her sister, only to give her sister's location up. How dumb did he think she was? "Buddy, you're not gonna get anywhere with me and the clock's ticking. I suggest you give up and kill me already." Her hoarse laugh sent the message.

"I'll have you know, I still have five minutes before I have to give you up. I can do plenty with that kind of time."

She rolled her eyes (as well as she could with her busted face) and smirked. "Boss man's not gon' be happy with you, huh? I had one year and it's almost up, you can't keep me alive forever…"

"I think owning an Everdeen's soul will be good enough for him." She had to give him that. They were special, and only two were left. She also gave herself to him, willingly. So she was an easy buy, ripe for the picking. She shrugged and endured the pain, until she felt it. With each stab, cut, and slice her soul slowly separated from her body. She could feel it slipping, away from her. A deep fear struck her body rigid before she went limp again and let go, bringing all her inner demons with her.

But the last things she saw weren't the blue eyes of her sister that she'd seen all of her life. They were someone else's, deep and bright. They were what she clung to in death.

She wasn't there when Prim and Haymitch found her, hours later, cold and abused in the warehouse.

She wasn't there when Prim cried her eyes out at the sight.

She wasn't there when Haymitch comforted her, as a father might.

She wasn't there when Haymitch and Prim gathered her lifeless body and drove to a beautiful meadow.

She wasn't there when they burnt her body, a proper hunter burial, and looked on at the flames, feeling strong, if only for a moment.

She wasn't there when her bones were put into a small wooden casket.

She wasn't there when they put her in the ground to rest.

And she wasn't there when they drove away, gaping holes filling the empty space where their hearts had been.


	2. The Beginning

**_Hey guys! 2nd CHAP! So, FYI, Peeta won't be introduced until... uh, I guess a few _**

**_chapters. Maybe a bit sad. :-( Also, Katniss's speech, can't take credit for. Dean was the one who said it. Also, I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or any concepts from the show Supernatural. Anyway, please tell me what you guys think and follow and favorite._**

**_(Updated as of December 2nd, 2014.)_**

**_-RC_**

* * *

><p><em>One year earlier…<em>

She sat, staring blankly ahead of herself. For the first time in her life, she felt _truly_ alone.

She closed her eyes tightly and stood. When she opened them again, they landed on the pale blonde. Her bright, sunny sister lie dead on the table, hours after her life was brutally ended. Katniss stepped toward her and grabbed a cold hand in hers.

"Prim-" her voice was hoarse as her world came crashing down. "Do you remember when we were little- you were 4 at most. I had to lift you onto my hip, you were so small," she laughed dryly, "That's about the time you started to ask questions…" she trailed off at the memory, "Like, 'How come we don't have a dad? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Mom go? Why'd she take off for days at a time?' I begged you to stop asking, Primmy… 'You don't want to know.' I'd tell you. I just wanted you to be a child, a little girl, to hold that innocence that I didn't have anymore. You know, just for a little while longer. I was just trying to protect you. Keep you safe. Mom didn't even have to tell me but I always knew you were my responsibility. It's like I had one job… that _one_ job… and I screwed it up." Her voice cracked as she got choked up, "I blew it... And for that, I'm so sorry... " tears leaked out of her eyes and she fidgeted in her chair. She wiped at her cheeks with her free hand and sighed, "I guess that's just what I do. Now, you're like every other person I love… I let Mom down and I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too. But, how can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Primmy…" Katniss began screaming and jumped up, pacing. "What am I supposed to do?" she repeated again and again, looking for a sign as she trashed her surroundings. "You're my little sister Primmy," by this time, her cheeks were soaked and she was straight out sobbing, "you- you can't be dead."

She was all alone in the empty house. She'd screamed away Haymitch ages ago.

And idea popped into her head some time that night.

That's when she jumped into her car and sped away. She drove and drove… Until she reached the crossroads. She knew what she was doing was wrong but her grief led her onward. The lamp above her illuminated the dark space and she scrambled in her trunk for all the materials… With hesitation, she took out her gun and locked it away with the rest of her weapons.

That's about the time she summoned a demon.

The demon she made a deal with.

He appeared behind her, eyebrows raised. "Katniss Everdeen… to what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice oozed lust and he smirked. He began circling her up and trailing his hands along her body. He was handsome but the thought that she'd soon be kissing him was still revolting.

She held her breath until he stood before her with a questioning expression. "I think you know why." She grunted, her voice still weak from the screaming. "I want to make a deal."

"Yes, yes… Ugh, you Everdeens, always trading your lives for one another… So, say I bring back poor, poor Primrose and you in return…" he prompts.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Obviously I sell you my soul. You should know this, um..." She paused, not knowing his name.

"Cato." He filled in, "Sounds like a deal." he says behind her.

She whips around to see him and stares suspiciously, "Really? I get ten years with Prim?" She was surprised how easy that'd been.

"No, no, no." He laughed dangerously low, "That's for my usual clients. You're… special." he stepped forward and held her head in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She's upset to say the least, her heart races and she shoots back, "Seven years?" He shook his head, pity in his eyes. "Five."

"One." He tells her, "That's my only offer. Take it or leave it." His breath blows across her face. She nods, solemn. Then he brings their lips together, sealing the deal for eternity. When they separated, he smiled, "Oh, and just so you know, if you try to get out of your contract in any way shape or form, Prim goes right back to where she came from. Got it?"

"Yes." She whispered and he vanished, leaving her alone in the night. Regret only seeps into her chest for a split second before she held her resolve, knowing what her life would be like without her little sister.

* * *

><p>She sits in the car outside the house, over thinking everything. She breaths in and out rapidly as the consequences weigh on her. She was doomed. Doomed to hell. Doomed to be ripped to shreds by Hellhounds. Torture, murder, death.<p>

Death.

She was going to die.

It was never what she envisioned her death to be but, truth be told, she was surprised she'd even lasted this long.

A ring broke her thoughts before she had a full blown panic attack. She answered blindly before her mind even caught up to her actions. It was the voice on the other end that truly brought her back to reality. Crisp, clear, and most of all, _alive_, was her sister. She just listened to her voice, not even comprehending the words she was saying. Just that her sister was alive and everything was back to normal. '_For a year._' A voice in her head remarked. She ignored it.

"Katniss?" The angelic voice ask and she smiled. All the worries went away.

It was worth it.

"Prim?" She whispered and exited the car, all thoughts on hold.

"Where are you? I just woke up in this house and-"

"Oh, I was just out for a bit, you know, getting food." '_Not suspicious at all.' _The voice said sarcastically. She opened and closed the door and they continued their conversation face to face. Her shock wasn't as… shocking as she's assumed it would be. She just smiled and hugged the blonde closely. Nothing out of the ordinary. '_Except that you didn't let go...'_

"Katniss?" Prim laughed as she released her from her grip. "What was that?" Her smile was infectious.

"Oh, it's just Haymitch patched you up but he couldn't say if you would make it through." She looked down, avoiding the pestering eyes and walked into the other room, sitting on the sofa.

"Really? I feel perfectly fine, great even." Katniss just nodded. "Anyway, speaking of Haymitch, where is he?" Prim leaped over happily a plopped on an old couch beside her sister.

"His house." She shrugged, no better explanation.

"Well, let's go see him, tell him I'm okay." Prim beamed bright, always thinking of other people.

"That might not be the best idea." Katniss replied meekly. Her heart pounded at the anticipation of seeing Prim's reaction. '_How you'd sold your soul to bring her back from the dead.'_

"What you guys fight about this time?" Prim smirked knowing Haymitch and the brunette's personalities clashed constantly. Her mind was blissfully oblivious. Katniss intended to keep it that way.

"What do you remember?" She interrupted quickly.

"Well, just you telling me it would be okay, then I passed out. And I _am_ fine, just like you said." Prim laughed joyously. '_If only you knew.'_ She jumped up, put on a song, and began dancing around pulling Katniss along, swaying and jumping.

It was so upbeat and fun.

She would never have listened to it under normal circumstances.

"What? No, 'Prim, turn this crap off and stop jumping around'?" She mocked jokingly.

Katniss grinned and shook her head, "No, I like it."

Prim immediately stopped and turned on her, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" It wasn't serious but Katniss frowned. Prim couldn't have known that she set off a chain reaction in her sister's head that made her doubt everything she'd just done. She was so confused and dizzy. Their moment was over and she was back to brooding and thinking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm- I'm just going to get some shut eye. Goodnight." She almost ran away, thinking about how this was just the beginning and how she knew it couldn't end well for her.


	3. Resurrection

**A/N: As you might have gathered, this story will be hopping around a bit, time wise. It will all revolve around Katniss's death. So, like last chapter, One year earlier meant one year before her death. This chapter is going to be 6 months later, so 6 months after her death. And later, 9 months earlier means nine months before her death. Got it? Good.**

**SHOUT OUT: Thank you for reviewing, Bernadette (Guest)! Also, thank you for being my first follower, Flyotter! Thank you for the support and/or compliments! :-)**

**Also, any suggestions, story based, a greatly accepted. Tell me if you have any ideas about the plot or if you don't like something I do, tell me. **

**Third, can anyone guess who Peeta is going to be in the story? Review and tell me your ideas. **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Lastly, follow, favorite, and review if you please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or any familiar concepts from the show Supernatural.**

**(Updated as of December 2nd, 2014.)**

**-RC**

* * *

><p><em>6 months later…<em>

This was different. That's all she gathered from her new surroundings. Of everything her soul experienced thus far, this felt the most real. Her mouth was dry, abnormally so. Katniss could feel how deprived she was, of everything.

Her hands trailed down to her pant pockets. Inside she found her lighter, It was a tight squeeze but she managed to bring it up to her face. When it lit, she could see where she was… all around her was wood… and dirt. Her eyes widened with realization. As terrified as she was, her strength held.

Being buried alive wasn't that bad? Was it? '_Of all things, it had to be this?' _She began to pant, panic setting in. She could find a way out of this, couldn't she? It's not that bad…

That's when she heard it. Above her, the sounds of the dirt shifting. Then, ribbons or sunlight breaking through the planks that had separated her from the earth. The pounding of feet soon ceased and she was left alone once again.

She pried up the lid of her casket and stood up. There she was, in a six foot deep hole. '_My grave…' _She hurried out of the ground, landing on soft green grass. That's when it truly occurred to her. She was back. In the real world. This wasn't some new form of torture, she was really alive again!

She breathed in all the air she could take. And she was overzealous until another thought dawned on her. Prim, she must've done this… Why would she do that, it's been so long… At least for her. Katniss felt like she'd lived a life time down there. How could Prim do this to her. She'd sold her soul to save Prim in the first place. In a fit of rage she stomped her foot and then cried out in pain. She'd stepped directly on a shovel. '_Ow!' _Wait? So somebody dug her out. She was quite surprised that it took her so long to figure that out but she could blame it on her physical state. '_So, someone saved me. But who? And where did they go?'_

For good measure, she called out, "Prim?" No response.

Her thirst became apparent then, she rushed away from her grave site and her beautiful meadow. Each step she took was excruciating do to her injury and she had to take several breaks because of the dehydration but she soon found a small gas station that was surprisingly deserted. Not what she expected. She entered slowly and cautiously. Everything was in working order, she even looked up to see herself on the security camera. The first thing she did was go to their fridge and gulp down at least three bottles of water. She laughed as she thought of what she must look like. Then she went to their cash register and took some money. After she exited, her eyes spotted a pay phone and she grinned. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A gruff voice responded. Her heart pounded at the sound so familiar.

"Haymitch, it's me. I need you to come get-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know a 'me'." He slurred, although she couldn't tell why he was so drunk. By this time, it'd take a lot for anything to really affect him.

"Katniss. It's me Katniss." She clarified with a roll of her eyes.

"Look, I don't know who this is, but just know that this isn't funny." She could almost hear his scowl. She didn't even have the time to tell him to wait before the line was cut.

She sighed roughly and ran her fingers through her loose hair. '_Shit_.' Without a second thought, she hot wired one of the empty vehicles in the lot and gunned it to Haymitch's.

Through the drive, her frustration turned to anger. So, when she got to the old car shop, she stomped- no, limped- her way to the door and rang the doorbell over and over again. To be honest, it made her feel a bit better.

"Whoever it is, I'm trying to pass out here so screw off!" A shout resounded from behind the door. That's when she decided to annoy him out of hiding.

"Haymitch!" She yelled, never stopping the ringing. "Haymitch, come on, open the door!" She heard a sharp grunt and the click of a gun before he appeared in the doorway.

She had to admit, he looked god awful. He normally at least attempted to shave but now he had a long tangled mess on his face. His bloodshot eyes squinted as he, without hesitation, pointed his gun down and shot her in the calf. '_Two injuries within two hours, jeez!'_

"Haymitch- ughh! What the hell?!" She screamed.

He was unwavering, "Who are you?" he growled. He pushed her against a wall, his forearm holding her up by her throat. "I'll ask again… Who. Are. You?" '_Damn, Haymitch could be scary.'_

"I told you on the phone," She shot back. "It's me!" That's when he brought out the silver. He sliced up her arm, and while it hurt, it didn't burn. "I'm not a freaking shapeshifter!" She screamed. "Stop it!" Then he brought out the holy water, "Or a demon!" He continued, using any imaginable substance to hurt her. "Haymitch, I told you, it's me." It was only then that Haymitch stood back and left her in his hallway, favoring the bathroom apparently.

She hobbled over to his couch and sat, finally able to apply pressure to her bleeding leg. It was twenty minutes later when Haymitch came out, looking much more sober and clean. No hideous beard either. "Oh, you're still here." He remarked in passing.

She squinted, a dumbfounded look on her face as he just passed her by. When he'd come back with a flask in hand, she'd finally had enough. "Haymitch," she said through her teeth, "do you wanna patch me up?"

He looked at her, really looked at her since she'd first come here. And with no hesitation, he sat beside her and took her into his arms. She felt safe and secure. But she couldn't move. Her body just went rigid and stiff. He soon let go and left her there while he got supplies for her leg.

After all was done, she went to shower and take a nap.

Her dreams were oddly sweet.

She saw his eyes again.

And his hair.

But most of all, she felt his lips.

_Against hers._

It wasn't what she'd expected. After all, she had plenty of nightmare worthy material after being in hell for however long it'd been. She reminded herself to ask Haymitch. Ask him about a lot of things actually. Like, 'Where's Prim?'. It didn't occur to her that she didn't know the man in her dreams until she was in her bathroom, looking in the mirror. There she saw it. She had a _hickey_! '_How- how the hell-? I really need to stop saying that word.' _She laughed at the thought before going back to reality. How did she get a hickey? Her dreams? What? She was taken aback at the thought that her dreams were real.

And, despite how creepy and terrifying it all was, she only wanted to find out who he was, not exact her revenge. It was a weird turn of events. So she put a turtleneck under her leather jacket instead of the usual tee. And after her jeans, she found her way downstairs.

Haymitch was there. Alone. At his desk. She didn't really want to bother him but, she had to know. "Haymitch?" She called. He grunted in response. The regular. "I have some questions."

That got his attention. "I think I do too." As much as she didn't want to talk about it, it was only fair.

"Okay. Me first. How long was I… _gone_?" She frowned at the thought.

"6 months." She waited for him to ask about her time in hell. What did she experience 'down under'. It never came. "Sweetheart," His voice was so soft and sympathetic, "are you okay?" Definitely not what she'd expected.

"Um…" What did she say? She could lie, '_Yeah, I'm completely fine, my soul has just been tortured for 6 months. No biggy.'_ or she could be truthful, _'No, I'm a wreck. And not just emotionally.'_ or… "I don't know."

"Well, just tell me if I can do anything to help." His eyes crinkled as he smiled. It was an actually nice moment between the two. Then he got up from his chair to go to the kitchen.

"Where's Prim?" He stood frozen. She didn't take that as a good sign.

"I don't know. I've tried to find her. I've tried to call her. All her phones are disconnected."

"She's not talking to you?" Katniss was confused. "Why?"

"You have to understand, after you… left, she got in a rut. She stayed her for a while but, I guess my habits got too much for her." He sighed and sat back down, foregoing that other beer. "She was doing hunts by herself for a while, nothing big, vamps and things," It was 3 months ago that she stopped calling on a regular basis. When she did call, she didn't sound like herself. If… if anything, she sounded like you." This was not what she expected to hear.

"What?" She breathed. This wasn't what she ever wanted to hear. '_No, no, no.' _Prim was supposed to have a life, supposed to be normal. That's all she ever wanted. Not to turn into some twisted version of Katniss. She remembers when they'd had the conversation…

_9 months earlier..._

_Her hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, she hadn't wanted to have this conversation. "Prim-"_

"_No Katniss!" Her eyebrows shot up. Of all the years they'd been alive, not once had Prim ever interrupted her. Contradicted her._

"_Prim-" She tried again._

"_Katniss listen to me! I can't do this without you. You're acting as if this isn't a big deal but it is!"_

"_Then don't!" She snapped. "Go live that happy life you've always wanted." She softened a bit. "You don't have to feel guilty… You don't have to look back. But after this year is up, you leave and you don't put yourself in danger anymore. Do that for me."_

_The voice that responded was rough from crying but most of all pity filled, "Okay."_

_She smiled, trying the make light of the situation, "And no making deals with demons." _

They'd agreed. Prim wasn't going to hunt anymore. So why was she. "We have to find her. We have- I need to talk to her." She jumped from her seat and grabbed Haymitch by the arm. They were finding her sister, no matter what.


	4. Somebody New

**A/N: Next chapter! Tell me what you think! And a little surprise at the end. ;-)**

**Follow, favorite, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or any familiar concepts from the show Supernatural.**

**(Updated as of December 2nd, 2014.)**

**-RC**

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

Prim wasn't one for confrontation but here, now, she'd gladly kill the bitch impersonating her sister. The knife was just an inch away from it's throat when Haymitch grabbed her by the waist. It took a while for the blood pumping in her ears to subside, but she heard it.

"I've tried it all! It's really her! Calm down!" She went limp in his arms and stared at Katniss.

She took a wavering breath and widened her eyes. "How?" She asked softly.

"Don't act like you didn't do this." Both Haymitch and Katniss said at the same time. She would laugh at how alike they were if they weren't in _this_ _moment_.

"I didn't!" She defended hotly. Her sister's eyes widened a bit, she was surprised at Prim's new attitude. But behind the surprise was disbelief. Before either of them could butt in, the blonde jumped forward and gave her big sister a hug. They stood that way for a long time, not wanting to let the other go.

When they finally separated, Katniss shook her head, "If you didn't make a deal then how am I here?"

Prim shook her head sadly, "Kat, you have no idea how many times I tried to make a deal. No demon would even speak with me."

This set her off, "You tried to make a deal?!" It probably wasn't the smartest move to tell her. Prim fiddled with her shirt and looked down, ashamed. "You promised me-"

"You weren't here!" Tears pooled in the blonde girl's eyes, ready to drop at any moment. "Katniss, when you died, I was alone. I had Haymitch but every single one of my family members was dead. I couldn't just let go. I couldn't let go of _you_."

"Prim, you don't have to be a hunter! I dragged you back in! It's my fault you're even in this mess."

_Let's just say, the Everdeen's had a pretty messed up childhood. _

_Their father died at a young age, Katniss being 5 and Prim being 1. Katniss remembered him. The way he sang most of all._

_Prim didn't._

_Everyone had to get into 'the life' somehow. So, after that, their mother got a new occupation. Katniss remembered the early days, when it was bad._

_Prim didn't._

_So, as they grew up Mrs. Everdeen would leave them alone, either in a hotel room or at Haymitch's. They learned to fight and hunt with him. It was nice... some of the time. Katniss remembered the neglect._

_Prim didn't._

_When Prim went off to college, always the smarter of the two, she left Katniss behind with her mother. Katniss held a lot of anger in when it came to their mother._

_Prim didn't._

_So, after Prim left them, it was only logical for Katniss to leave too. She went off hunting alone and Prim began to live her normal life. At the end of each night, Katniss listened to an voicemail, it was on an old phone that Katniss had kept. She'd missed Prim's voice. Katniss felt unhappy and lost without her sister._

_Prim didn't._

_So, one night, their mother called Katniss. She answered, albeit reluctantly, only to hear screams. She tried to find Mrs. Everdeen with no success. She'd never imagined finding her sister again. The last thing Katniss did before arriving at Stanford was throw away the burner cell of Prim's. She let go of the old Prim and accepted she'd never be the same as when they were little. The Prim she took care of. The Prim that was now only in her memories. When the door opened, Katniss attempted to smile._

_Prim didn't._

_Prim stood in shock. She couldn't even move. Just when she thought she'd left her old life behind, she found out that she didn't._

"I came with you! You didn't drag me into anything!" Prim cried. "That was then. This is now. And I couldn't leave!" That's when Katniss saw the necklace. The gold chain with the little mockingjay pendant. It was their father's. And it was around Prim's neck. Prim noticed where her eyes trailed and understood. "You always said to me that it gave you strength." Her hands went to the back of her neck as she unhooked it.

"Why would you try to be like me?" Katniss had given up yelling. She just felt deflated. "You're so much better than that."

Prim's brows scrunched together, "Katniss… you told me that I had to be strong. You're the strong one." The blonde's thumb rubbed the small bird, she looked at it with a gleam in her eye.

"I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be you." They smiled sweetly. Prim gave Katniss the necklace back and all was right again.

"Can we go back? To how it was before." She nodded, but really they couldn't.

_**A week later…**_

_His hands trail her body, leaving fire in their path. "Katniss…" he whispers in her ear. She can feel his lips everywhere they touch. "Listen, please." He changes their position and she straddles him. _

_She kisses up his neck and along his jaw until he finally crashes their lips together. "Mmm, I love you." she murmurs, lost in the moment._

_He laughs and it goes to her very core. "You don't even know me."_

She jumps, eyes wide and alert. She quickly looks around, panicked. "Hello?" She whispers into the night. No one responds but she can't help but feel that someone is watching her. She abandons sleep, favoring a cold shower instead. As she pads to the small bathroom, the air seems to heat up around her. Having grown up around the strangest of things, she finds it weird that she's never heard of this before. She flipped on the light and locked the door. For someone who's seen as much as her, she really felt nervous as she showered. Her mind was flooded with images. She'd never been able to fully see him. She could hear him and feel him. Her lips felt swollen and she had scratches that trailed from her shoulders to her waist. What was going on? Maybe she was haunted. Coming back from hell must've done something. But, it didn't feel evil.

As she stepped out, she squeezed out the water in her hair and went to the mirror to braid it. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Listen to me, please._

It was written it the condensation in the mirror. And behind her reflection, he stood. She finally saw all of him. She quickly whipped around but by then he was gone.


	5. The Accident

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. I was on a trip this last week. **

**Please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or and similar concepts from the TV show Supenatural.**

**-RC**

If Prim noticed anything weird with Katniss she didn't express it. Truth be told, if Prim even were to ask her about it, Katniss wouldn't be able to answer. Seriously, what would she say? She was having sex dreams about a ghost or... something, she really didn't know… She'd been seeing him everywhere lately. Since 'the bathroom incident', she can't seem to get him out of her mind. She sees flashes of him in her peripheral vision everyday.

The dark, deserted road was surrounded by tall trees and only the moon and her headlights illuminate her surroundings. Prim was fast asleep in the passenger and she heard what sounded like thunder. She sighed exaggeratedly and laughed to herself as the radio cut out. '_Way to be in the creepiest position imaginable.'_ Prim stirred beside her and snored softly, distracting Katniss for a split second as her eyes flashed beside her.

When she looked back he stood in the road, arms extended outward, telling her to stop the car. She screamed and her brakes screeched as she slowed down. It wasn't enough and she hit the poor guy. Prim was alert now and was looking around wildly. Katniss just looked on blankly, mouth agape.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled and shook her arm before getting out of the car. She saw her sister run in front of the car, crouch down and disappear from view.

After shaking herself from her stupor, Katniss wandered out slowly, afraid of what she'd see. She placed her hand in front of her mouth and nose in horror as she saw the pool of red. Something overcame her, she knelt next to his limp body and held his hand in hers. She looked at it intently, it had that same scars- burns she noticed and his touch felt the same.

She looked to Prim, always the doctor, with raised eyebrows. She took his pulse and deflated, Katniss's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel. From what she could decipher, it was mostly emptiness.

She couldn't even feel the beating of her heart as she looked at his flaxen hair. She wished more than anything for him to open his lids so she could see his eyes. In that moment, it was all she wanted to see. Tears began to pour out of her eyes for the stranger.

At this point, Prim began to notice Katniss's strange behavior. "Katniss." She urges, shaking her sisters shoulder. "Katniss! We should call an ambulance or something." But her sister ignores her and continues to stare at the lifeless body. Her hands, now soaked in blood begin to trace to contours of his face, landing lastly along his lips. Katniss leans forward and rests her forehead against his. Prim sees her lips moving in a whisper but is quite perplexed at her sister actions.

"Please wake up." She pleads against his skin. "I need you." She said, closing her eyes and placing a kiss upon his head. She didn't even know why she was saying these things but she meant them.

"Ego postulo vos." She snapped back as if she'd been slapped and widened her eyes. Her gray ones met the bright blue color that she'd begun to know oh so well. He laughed hoarsely and sighed. She watched on, surprised as his wounds began to heal before her. Her mind raced as she tried to explain what was happening. She'd known of many creatures that could survive that kind of hit, but... she didn't really know what he was. It was the look upon his face. One of purity. Now, she was as close to an expert as their could be and she didn't get this impression from anything else. So, while Prim's mind immediately went defensive, Katniss continued to hold him. Feeling as though she knew him, knew he was trustworthy.

Prim, once again was baffled at the sight of her sister and whatever was happening. The girl picked him up and laid his head in her lap. He stared up at her, admiration in his eyes. Prim stood up, gun in hand pointed toward the blonde man, but she felt like an outsider. Like she didn't belong in this moment.

The man, despite having been able to speak before, passed out soon after. Katniss began to panic, her thoughts wandering to death and crazy reverse effects but, ultimately, his steady breathing alleviated her concerns. She watched as his body slowly healed, focusing on a cut on his face most of all. It delicately laced itself together, taking a fair amount of time and... strength she'd imagined.

Prim still never let her guard down, after a few moments she began to worry. This wasn't her sister. At least, she was entirely the same. "_Katniss_!" She yelled at, apparently only the night because the brunette didn't so much as blink.

What could she do? She stepped forward at hit the girl in the face. Seemed like a good enough option, right? Katniss jolted, struck from whatever sense she'd been afflicted with. "What the hell, Prim!?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Katniss scrunched her eyebrows. "Who is that?"

"I- I'm not sure." Prim was skeptical to say the least. Katniss could see right through her. "Honestly."

"Well, what are we supposed to do with him?" Katniss shook her head but Prim couldn't tell whether it was to shake herself further from the haze or to respond to the blonde's question.

"Um, I guess the car. We can drive him back to Haymitch's." She said, still in a daze. Together they lifted his body. There was some argument over tying the man up and ultimately Prim 'won'. So, he sat back there, alone and bleeding. Well, he was also healing so… all was good. Sort of.

Prim looked worriedly at her older sister. She sat in silence, staring ahead, never taking her eyes off the road. The man was still passed out so she decided it was safe to ask Katniss some questions. "Kat…" She started softly, "what was that?" she thought it best to be as calm as possible.

"I'm not sure. He…" She stops herself from continuing.

"He, what?" Prim was bordering on frustration. The past 6 months really took a toll on her. She wasn't the same innocent girl. "Katniss, you really need to talk to me." She still held some patience, though.

"I've been seeing him."

Prim didn't get it. "What do you mean? Romantically?"

Katniss hesitated a moment and shook her head. "No, no. In my head. Since I got back. He's been everywhere lately." She swallowed thickly and continued, "It was just my dreams at first. I didn't think he was real but… I started to see him in crowds and mirrors. And now I've just hit him. I don't have any idea who he is, either." Prim nodded, trying to understand what was happening.

"Do you think he was from hell? I know you said you don't remember anything-" '_Liar_.' To be clear, Katniss definitely remembered hell, she just didn't want Prim to know, "but you really don't recognize him?"

She shook her head sadly. She was technically telling the truth. That wasn't so bad. "Nope."

"This is kind of hard to ask, but I don't understand why you acted the way you did." Prim ever the innocent in Katniss's eyes, had some theories, but the blush that flushed against her cheeks solidified them. "Do you love him?"

"No." She squeaked out. "No. He just… feels different."

They sat in silence the rest of the way, alone in their thoughts.

Haymitch happily greeted Katniss and Prim, unaware of their real reason for meeting him. Well, as happy as Haymitch could ever really be.

Prim was the first to speak, Katniss being too shaken up, "We need your help."

He sighed sharply, "Of course."


End file.
